Under the Shelter of Moon
by Misterysmile
Summary: Por eso todas las noches le gustaba mirar a la luna mientras sus compañeros dormían. Para recordar todo aquello que dejó atrás y realizar su penitencia...


**HOLA! Este es mi primer fic en este fandom así que espero hacerlo bien y que les guste mucho ^^ ¡OH! Y otra cosa muy importante. Deben saber que este One-shot contendrá spoilers desde el capítulo 100 en adelante del manga. Así que, si no han llegado ahí, no lean y quien lo haga será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Dicho esto, ¡Comencemos con la historia! :3**

* * *

 **Autor:** Misterysmile

 **Género:** Romance, Friendship, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers desde el capítulo 100 en adelante.

 _Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece así como sus personajes._

* * *

 **UNDER THE SHELTER OF MOON**

Los ojos azules dirigieron su vista al cielo nocturno, a la luna. Tan brillante y serena, iluminando la negrura de la noche.

Al verla, Zeno no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Pues cada vez que la miraba, los recuerdos de su pasado se hacían presentes en su mente. Atormentándole, calando en lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Porque en el fondo, la luna para él, era mucho más que aquella esfera blanca en lo alto del manto nocturno.

Quiso tocarla, se puso de puntillas y estiró la mano. Mas, por mucho que lo intentase, su subconsciente sabía bien que nunca podría alcanzarla. Nunca podría alcanzarla a ella… Así como las cosas que dejó atrás.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, acabó sentándose en el suelo y una sonrisa se formó en ellos. Pero no era una de aquellas sonrisas de felicidad o emoción, sino una más apagada, más vacía. De tristeza.

Y a menudo así eran sus sonrisas aunque sus compañeros no lo notasen. Yona, Yoon, Shin-Ah, Jae-ha, Kija, incluso hasta el propio Hak. Todos pensaban que siempre estaba alegre, que en su vida todo era luz y arcoíris y nada le preocupaba. Pero la realidad, es que hay que darse cuenta de que las personas que más sonríen son a veces las que más sufren.

Yona lo dijo, la primera vez que vio a Zeno pensó que era como el sol. Cálido, brillante, que siempre era capaz de dar luz por allí donde pasara… Pero lo que no sabía es que el corazón de aquel sol estaba plagado de tinieblas y sufrimiento. Pero sobretodo de miedo.

Sí, Zeno tenía muchos miedos. Miedo a la soledad, fobia a no poder proteger a las personas que quería. Pero sin duda, lo que el rubio más temía era… Al pasar del tiempo.

Pues él fue, es y será siempre el primer dragón amarillo. El primer Ouryuu. Alguien que fue bendecido con la maravilla de ser inmortal aunque sus compañeros no tuviesen ni la menor idea, de nunca morir por muchas heridas que sufriese su cuerpo.

¿Pero eso era una bendición o una maldición? Muchos se preguntarían. Para él, era la peor maldición de todas. Pues sabía muy bien que todos a los que quería se marcharían de su lado algún día.

Miró de nuevo al cielo nocturno y no pudo evitar pensar en algo que en cierto modo le hacía sonreír aún más.

 **Rey Hiryuu**. Él era como la luna. En comparación a las estrellas tan grande y tan brillante. Cada vez que la miraba, la imagen de aquel hombre pelirrojo aparecía en su mente.

Como decía la leyenda, hace milenios él descendió de los cielos y bajó a la tierra, despojándose de su apariencia de dragón rojo. Aprendió allí a reír, a llorar, a sufrir, a sentir todas aquellas emociones humanas que hacían tan vulnerables a los hombres. Pero sobretodo, aprendió a amar a todos los humanos aunque ellos mismos fuesen los que le traicionaron aquella vez. Zeno le recordaba sabio, bondadoso, la persona en la que él más confió y en la que daría su propia vida por proteger. Sin embargo, al volverse humano, se hizo voluble, frágil como ellos. Y por eso un día, el más triste que él podría recodar, llegó su muerte.

Algo que le dejó destrozado por completo.

 **Gun-En, Abi, Shu-ten** … Ellos eran como las estrellas que rodeaban a la luna y se arropaban bajo su luz. Les recordaba tan diferentes entre ellos, tan fuertes y magníficos y a la vez tan graciosos.

Ellos fueron alguna vez sus hermanos dragones, los primeros de todos.

 **Abi**. Él fue el primer Seryuu. Podía ser callado, malhablado en cuanto abría la boca, pero era bastante noble y daría su vida por proteger a los suyos. La muerte del rey Hiryuu le afectó mucho, demasiado. Tanto que desde aquel día en que lloró en su tumba, cubrió sus ojos de dragón y nunca los volvió a mostrar. Zeno siempre le recordaría con cariño y nostalgia.

Y para él, Abi era la primera estrella más cercana a la luna.

 **Shu-ten.** Al recordar su carácter, Zeno no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Rebelde, explosivo, con la bocaza grande y la lengua suelta. Él fue antaño el primer dragón verde, el autentico Ryokuryuu. Siempre había tenido rivalidad con el dragón blanco, pero aunque fuese así, Shu-ten era muy protector y quería mucho a los suyos.

Un recuerdo vagamente cómico cruzó por su mente. Shu-ten siempre le había llamado mocoso a él, y no era para menos. Zeno en aquellos tiempos fue el dragón más joven. Y recordaba que todos le llamaban debilucho al no saber de sus capacidades.

Para él Shu-ten era la segunda estrella más próxima a la luna. Y justo a su lado, le acompañaba su el último dragón, **Gun-en**. El primer Hakuryuu.

Él tenía una fiereza y una fuerza asombrosas. Con sus garras de dragón, era imparable. Podía parecer gruñón a veces, pero su corazón estaba plagado de bondad aunque no quisiera decirlo.

Zeno le hizo una promesa una vez. Una promesa que no llegó a cumplir y eso le calaría siempre las entrañas. Cuando se separaron, él prometió que un día se reencontrarían, que él iría a visitarle.

Pero… El tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa para todos menos para él. El rubio se mantenía joven mientras todos envejecían un poco más día tras día.

Gun-en un día murió de viejo, e incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba débil y enfermo esperaba la visita de su hermano, el dragón amarillo.

Zeno lo sabía, era un completo idiota, le hizo esperar demasiado tiempo de manera tan vana…

Sus ojos se aguaron y no pudo evitar mirar esta vez al suelo.

La hierva sobre la que se había sentado era natural y fresca, y se percató de que a sus pies se encontraba una pequeña flor. Un hibisco blanco.

Acarició sus pétalos con cuidado y delicadeza, ya que no quería lastimarla. Aquella flor era tan pequeñita y bella, tan bonita y tan llena de recuerdos para él. Acabó derramando una lágrima al fin, seguido de otra y otra más.

Un día, Zeno le regaló a alguien una flor como aquella y la enredó en sus cabellos con amor. Una mujer, la única que él amó y amaría siempre. **Kaya.**

Tan pequeña y menuda, pero tan preciosa a la vez. De todas las personas con las que él quiso pasar más tiempo y atesorar sus recuerdos era con ella.

Su mirada oscura y su cabello corto fueron los que lograron hipnotizarle, recordándole a un pequeño angelito frágil. Pero sin duda lo que le enamoró a él fue su sonrisa y su corazón tan puro e hinchado de bondad.

Kaya para él lo llegó a ser todo. Quiso hacerla la persona más feliz aun sabiendo que la peor de las desgracias un día se la llevaría.

Porque ella estaba enferma desde muy joven, y todavía recordaba con tristeza y pesar el día en que ella fue llevada por la muerte.

En aquellos momentos ella había tomado su mano con fuerza negándose a soltarle, aferrándose a él.

" _ **Zeno. Tú lograste hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. Junto a ti, nada era triste y siempre me dabas fuerza con tu sonrisa y tu mirada. Cada día que pasábamos juntos me hacías sentir la mujer más especial, como una princesa. Tú me hacías olvidar que estaba enferma y me animabas a seguir luchando –fue lo que le dijo ella con una sonrisa- Por eso, no debes estar triste, porque aunque yo me vaya… Nada podrá separarnos. Y algún día, cuando el tiempo halla pasado para ti también, nos reencontraremos en lo alto del cielo y esta vez podremos caminar juntos de nuevo."**_

Aquellas fueron las palabras y los sentimientos de aquella mujer antes de cerrar sus ojitos y alejarse de él para siempre.

En cuanto aquel recuerdo le inundó, no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas aún más y sentir como su corazón se encogía de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Por eso temía y odiaba el pasar del tiempo. Porque el tiempo era algo que pasaba y arrasaba con todos a los que quiso y querrá alguna vez.

-Rey Hiryuu, hermanos… Kaya –Fue lo que susurró en voz alta bajo el amparo de la luna- Un día os prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Que nos reuniríamos juntos otra vez en aquel cielo del que tanto hablabais –sollozó y sus labios temblaron- Pero… Os mentí, yo nunca podré abandonar este mundo y por eso… Espero que un día podáis perdonarme. Porque todas las promesas que os hice… Eran solo promesas falsas."

En aquel momento volvió a mirar al cielo y vio las caras de todos sus seres queridos, quienes le sonreían esperando su regreso.

Pero él nunca podría regresar, porque él era el Ouryuu, el legendario dragón amarillo con un cuerpo tan resistente como el acero, que nunca moría.

Arrancó aquella flor que había tenido entre sus manos. En aquel instante la colocó tras su oreja, enredándola bajo su cabello rubio y se levantó.

Por eso todas las noches le gustaba mirar a la luna mientras sus compañeros dormían. Para recordar todo aquello que dejó atrás y realizar su penitencia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y... ¡Terminé! Espero que les halla gustado :) Si es así, comenten, dejen un review y diganme qué les ha parecido. También estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva y consejo que me ayude a mejorar.**

 **Y dicho esto, bye bye! Nos leemos.**


End file.
